The Guardian of Change
by marymacdonald20000
Summary: "The name is Summer, just Summer. Let just say, I'm everyone least favorite especially Frostbite. Fire and ice? The world would end eveytime we meet." He sigh as he groan, "that's not it either. Appereantly Pitch wants me too. Aren't I famous.. This is my Origin story."
1. Summer

Chapter 1

Summer

The name Summer, just Summer. That is all I can remember.. Okay okay let me explain.

It happened back in sometime in Augusts during the summer. Well It was summer, since it was snowing.

I was laying under the cold snow, with scatters of wood around me. Well ashes, you can say.

Everything was dark, and quiet. It's night and the moon has awaken, that's where it all started. The snow I was under started to melt from my skin, all the cold feeling started to feel warm.. That's when I started to breath.

I looked up, and see the moon shining over me. Now the first thing we all know come in mind. Who am I? Where am I? What's going on?

The only answer I was given, was my name Summer. That's all, no more and it gave me the most struggle..

Everything I touch will melts or burn if I'm not careful.. Now how did I found out I was a spirit? Like everyone else, I found out when people ignores me or _literally_ walks through me. It's normal, I'm assuming that's how every spirit experience the first time..

The feeling of anger, loneliness, fear, and upset of why people are doing this? What am I sent here for when all I will end up is alone? It's an on and going on question I have through my head for these past months.

My name is Summer and I'm a Summer Spirit, I heat up the day.. Now besides that, now I told you my short story, let me tell you how I lived through my day.

My job, is the heat up the day as I said. Help plants, trees needing sunlight to bloom, animals awake for the summer, many and most need my sun for good reasons.

Then of course there's always someone that likes to piss me off.

"Oye! Hey are you deaf?" I snapped, at the tall pale boy with white hair laughing with the kids playing in snow.

How I met him was hell. He continue to play with the kids, throwing snow balls everywhere not hearing me. Man, that guy is the most.. most- ugh! He's literally on my hate list! If I even had any!

"Hey!" I called out again but the fun continue to distract him. I continue to try to catch there attention so much the whole damn town is more cold then ever.

Yeah sure everyone love snow right? It's fun, snow ball but how would you like it when there's most people freezing, getting cold sick, and it's hard for me to plant.. When this guy is freezing people to deaf!

No not death, to DEAF because this guy is the most thick headed person that clearly can't hear me!

I continue trying to call them, but as they continue the kids laughing calling him Jack.

Jack is the boy name, I'm assuming. While they continue- oh man.. We all know the feeling of being ignored constantly and we handle it differently.

By now the best choice between hot and cold I should just walk away.

Screw that! I'm SUMMER, and I rather not have a cold frostbite all over everything I just worked on!

"I SAID STOP." I yelled out, and from the moment there.. All the snow and cold wind around was gone.

No snow, no cold wind. It was just like a hot summer day feeling. The kids was puzzled, wondering what happen to the snow. Jack faced the same.

The little boy with brunette hair asked Jack, "hey what happen? Where's all the snow?"

Before Jack could say anything, I walked toward him tightening my jaw. "Oh I'll tell you what happen, I made the day hot and better again."

Of course they can't see me the way Jack can. They don't believe in me.. Of course why would they? I'm not well known.. How I know that? Took me days to wonder why.

Jack looked at me as he frowned telling the kids they should go. Once they left..

"What was that? We were having fun!" He crossed his arms, while I rolled my eyes.

"You know not everyone loves the snow. " I said rather bluntly.

He scoffed, "right, like you would know." He stopped his track leaning on his staff. "And who are you suppose to be?"

"My name is Summer and I would appreciate if you don't make a snow" I said trying to be polite.. Who am I kidding, this won't end well..

He looked at me oddly, leaning in close.. Too close.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked making a face while I backed up alittle.

He examine me like I'm some statue.. "Summer? I never seen you around here before.."

Ouch. Been here for three month, even a spirit doesn't know me? Then again I didn't know him much either. I know him as "that one guy that makes snow".

"Yeah? Well you know me now, so the next time you put your cold ass snow all over the plant I _literally_ took days for it to bloom, animals I took hrs to get them out of a hole- there will be a heated storm heading your way." I snapped while he went bitter.

He look at me disbelief, "what are you? Spirit of boring? My job is to have fun, the kids love snow so like it or not. You have to get used to it."

"Fun? There people who's get sick for your fun! Fevers and colds!" I said in frustration.

"Oh come on, lighten up Hothead." He snickers which I'm guessing for all you audience are thinking. He's trying to open the mood, you're right he is trying but here's the thing.

The moment he throw that snow ball at my face, it melted. Right melted, as Summer any thing or whatever in my way melts in a heart beat.

I stared at him blankly, "I know how to have fun, snow is not one of them."

He looked at me shocked? Confused? I couldn't tell that time, I was new after all.

I walked away from that, I met other people too. The information I know from Jack- Jack Frost is a guardian of Big Four. Tooth Fairy, Sandy, Easter Bunny, and Santa Clause the best people you ever meet. You would ever known.

I'm not good terms with most of them either. The one time I met Santa Clause, I uh.. might have..

Almost burned his whole home down.. Never welcomed from there, and Easter Bunny?

Well that guy, doesn't like me either. Why? Let's just say took him weeks to regrow his fur..

The only two people I get along with is Tooth Fairy and Sandy- well maybe just Sandy. Tooth fairy I never really met, I only met her little friends.. They were cute and never a bother.

Sandy was the only person I talked to, and the only one that can't burn from my hands. Right now this is where I will tell you my story.

Because the moment I am brought here, something has awoken. The story I had heard darkness will be back.

* * *

 **Like follow favorite or comment? It's my second time writing and I'm deeply sorry for lack of grammar! English is not my first language!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story! I hope it's not too short!**


	2. New Guardian

Chapter 2

Darkness is back

Fear, everything and everyone were running around North shop. The guardian were together once again, confused at North sudden call.

"What is it now?" Jack asked in confusion, never in 12 years has he been called together once again. Has something happen? Something going on? Many question invaded Jacks head.

North turn to his friends, look in his eyes shows boldness. "Pitch is back."

From there, everything went caught off. "Wow wow there mate! He's back? I thought we defeated him!" Bunnymund claimed.

North sigh, "well he's back, the Man on the Moon told me! We now have a new guardian."

Everyone stopped there track, "new one? Isn't Frostbite enough already?" Bunny whined, crossing his arms already not liking this idea.

"Aw relax kangaroo, I'm sure this new guardian can't be so bad!" Jack smirked, as North went to reveal this new chosen Guardian. Bunny started to beg hoping it's not a dog.

It revealed a boy, no older then fifteen, slight pale tan, fiery red hair matches his eyes, wearing a plan white T-shirt along with shorts. He was barefoot too just like Jack.

Everyone went quiet.

"That guy?! Hothead?" Jack cried out, he didn't like this idea so much. This guy? The guy that burns all his fun?

"That kid? He burned off my fur!" Bunny joined in. North tried to reassure them.

"I'm sure he isn't so bad! Sandy met him few times right?" Tooth said happily as Sandy agrees popping out image describing him but hard to understand when it goes so fast.

Through Jack and Bunny continue to complain.

"Now, now I know this new fellow may been most of your problems but the Moon chose him! We have to get him here soon as possible." North announced as they all stood in confused. "Jack since he's the new Guardian would you like to bring him here? Bring the Yetis with you."

"Me? But-" before Jack could finish, North cut him off.

"No but! It'll be fun!" He tossed the snow globe in his hand making Jack on his way to find him.

* * *

 **Summer Pov**

It was already night, the cold rushed. I stood in the woods, every step the left snow melts under my feet. My day is done, most flowers has bloom and most animal has finally got out of there shell.

I laid the place I once woke up. I laid down, curled up ready to sleep past through day until..

"Tired already?" That voice? Where.. Wait..I quickly got up looking around, as my hair lit up in flames.

"What do you want now Frost." I said rather annoyed. He looked at me in mused.

"Aw come on, not happy to see me?" He seem to teased as I crossed my arms.

"It's two in the morning moron! What is it do you want in this kind of time." I muttered.

"Just a quick visit." He said innocently.

"Right, sure. " I rolled my eyes, me and Frost only meet four or three times. We kept each other distance knowing me burning all his snow.

"Well, quick but I won't be sorry for this." He smirked once again as I frown. That smirk- you little..

The moment to soon I was picked up by two big furred hands putting me in a sack. My hair started to hear up to flame but before I could even peel myself out I was thrown already.

Somewhere makes so fast I couldn't even say. Then I landed, where am I?

I started to burn my way out, "AH boy you finally came!" That voice- the Russian accent , loud and clear.

North. I scramble out seeing the one and only Big Four looking down at me.

"What? What's going on!?" I demanded explanation.

"Summer, you are now a Guardian! Congratulations!"

What. Excuse me? Okay am I hearing right? Me guardian? That's a joke right?

I started to laugh, "that's funny! Really! What a funny joke you got here."

They all looked at me oddly then I see a flying- bird? Fairy? She's the tooth fairy right? Flew up to me happily, "no not a joke at all! The Man on the Moon chose you!"

My laughters dies, "he what? Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

Bunny scoffed, "why would this even be a joke? Through he may be mistaken for choosing you."

I frowned, "what did you Kangaroo?" I stepped toward him clenching my hands. Steams grew.

Jack Frost snickers probably because I called him kangaroo..

"Why is it that I'm called kangaroo?! I'm a BUNNY."

I cross my arms again, "yeah sorry I don't speak idiocy. Now, about the Guardian thing.." I took a deep breath, "no."

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short! The next chapter would come very soon!**


End file.
